


The system.

by Greenlandscape7056



Category: One Direction (Band), Original Work
Genre: Anger, Attempt diapers, Caretakers - Freeform, Generals - Freeform, Hate, Littles, Loss, Love, M/M, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pills, Sadness, System, Tears, Violence, attempt cribs, attempt infantilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlandscape7056/pseuds/Greenlandscape7056
Summary: The system.Our city revolves around the order of the system. Everyone has a job to fill and no one is useless. Sounds great doesn't it. Well not everybody agrees. Because of a system like this people don't get much freedom and sometimes they are forced to do things they don't want to do.This system divides our population into three groups. The littles, The caretakers and the Generals.





	1. Prologue.

The system.  
Our city revolves around the order of the system. Everyone has a job to fill and no one is useless. Sounds great doesn't it. Well not everybody agrees. Because of a system like this people don't get much freedom and sometimes are forced to do things they don't want to do.   
This system divides into three groups. The littles, The caretakers and the Generals. The caretakers, care for the littles which according to modern law are not able to do so them selves. The generals are pretty simple beings they can take care of them selves and if they choose can pair up together.  
Everyone gets selected, tested and put in a group at their 18-23 birth day. Once you are fitted into a group you have some time to compose your self and your life before you continue on with your new life.  
Our country came up with this system and completely implement it into our lives but many other countries denied the usage of this system in their country. After that all the countries just kept it on the down low. Meaning other countries citizens didn't know what was happening here in England.


	2. The past six years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short back story for one of the characters.

\--Louis pov--

"Get the fuck up you lazy piece of shit".  
No response.

"I swear to god I should have never had you. Get down here or I'm gonna come up there and you won't like what I do". 

As I hear the threat I decide to roll out of bed. "I'm fucking up"..... Whore.  
As you can tell my life is not some sweet and dandy story about a loving family that loves and respects each other. No. My dad left us when I was six, my mum well...After my dad left things took a sharp turn. My mum became violent and started drinking away her loneliness and directed her anger at me filling herself with regret and sorrow. As for siblings I had three but my dad took them with him and left me behind. Guess I'm the least favorite.

I slam the door with a loud "Thump".  
I walk Down the same road, neighbors and Streets that I've been walking down for the past six years. 

At the end of my twenty minuet walk I reach the same ugly building that has been the house of my torment and torture for the past six years.

"Lou, Lewis bro what took you so long, you look dead". Enters my fluffy blond friend.  
"It's way too early for you nial".  
"Hey this is the last day of school, be nice". He's a good friend. A bit loud but a good friend.  
The rest of us meet up outside by the grass. "Us" being; me, Nial, Josh and Kylee. They saved me and we've been friends for the past six years.

So as you can guess I'm not some super popular football jock that happens to be dating the most popular and beautiful girl in school, surrounded by tons of my friends all the time. No. I'm the simple mysterious guy, small group of friends, single and gets pretty average grades.   
Now that I'm eighteen years old I have to start thinking about university and the thing I've been dreading the most.... Selections.  
I'm pretty sure ill get what I want but the great thing about the system is that you can never see what's coming. And I've been dreading it for the past six years.


	3. This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is progressing very slowly, but it will get there.
> 
> I will keep going back and forth with the two main stories (this chapter is about Louis) and I might add another one.

"Ok students today is the day you have all been waiting for. Please follow the signs, girls to the quarters 1&2 and boys to the quarters 3&4 where you will be called into a room by the order of your surnames."

"Shit dude I've not been this nervous since that scary man looking chick wouldn't stop staring at me at that bar, remember". Nial, always joking through his stress trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Yeah man, my goal is not to piss myself".  
We both laugh while we walk to our assigned quarters.

"Ok students listen up, we are now dividing you by surnames, surnames starting with A-M please move yourselves to quarters 3 and surnames starting with N-Z please move yourselves to quarters 4. Thank you, now please hurry up".

"Well I guess this is where we part".  
"Bye Horan with an H".  
"Bye Tommo with a T".

As i turn away from my best friend, my brother, my family. I feel my palms are sweaty, knees week and arms are heavy, im nervous but on the surface I look calm and ready. The next few minuets can change my whole life for the better or for the worse. All I can think about is-  
"Louis Tomlinson".

Oh god. I hear my name. This is it.

"Present". I say raising my hand.  
"Please follow me Mr. Tomlinson".  
I get up and walk behind the lady not knowing what I'm walking into.

Little did I know that that was the last time I would ever truly be free.

\-------

"Ok students we know its been a long day for you all which is why we are happy to announce that it will be officially over very shortly. The moment your life has been leading up to is now. Please in an orderly fashion go to your assigned office to get your results from your doctors".

My heart is beating so fast I fear it may beat out of my chest. The sounds all around me go deaf to my ears. 

"......ok office room B12".

I enter the room and sit down in front of the doctor.  
"Hello, you must be Louis, pleasure to meet you. How has your day been?".  
"It's been great ya, I just kind of want to know my results".  
"Right, of course lets get right into it".  
He starts to click and type thinks into his computer, which was turned away from my eye sight.  
"Ah yes Louis Tomlinson. Ok your testing went well, you have presented to us a little".

"I'm sorry as a what". Oh I heard you.  
"As a little. I understand this can be a stressful thing but the tests don't make mistakes, you have been selected to be a little".  
Oh god this is it. My biggest fear. The one thing that has kept me up on numerous nights. My own personal horror movie. My whole life crumbling beneath me. I'm falling. Help. Please someone. Anyone. Help. I can't. It's too much.  
I start to hyperventilate.  
"Please calm down Mr. Tomlinson or I will be forced to sedate you".  
"Oh god, please. There must be another way. This can't be it".  
"I am sorry you are not pleased but unfortunately that is not how the system works".  
"FUCK THE SYSTEM".  
That is when I got sedated.

 

\-------- one hour later--------

"How are you feeling".  
Ughh like hell. "I'm fine".  
"Ok good because I would like to explain somethings. First while you were unconscious we found your caretakers-"  
"Wait caretakers, you mean there are two?" I ask panicked.  
"Well only one has been selected to you personally but as they are a couple they will both take the position of caretaker. They are here now and would like to come in and meet you. Maybe sort some things through. Will that be ok with you".  
"....I guess". 

 

Two tall and pretty damn fit guys walk in and sit down next to me yet far enough as not to arise anymore panic.

"Hey Louis, I am Harry Styles and this is my boyfriend, Nick Grimshaw".


	4. "She"

(I'm not sure if this ever happened to you but you remember when your young, not super young but still need a babysitter young and your babysitter turns out to be some major hottie and you feel like an idiot becomes he's BABY-SITTING you. Well that's kind of how this felt).

 

\------Louis pov------

 

"Hey Louis, my name is Harry Styles and this is my boyfriend Nick Grimshaw".

Whhhyyyy???   
God?Are you even up there?

Two of the sexiest guys are sitting next to me and have been selected to be my caretakers. This must be a nightmare.

After a few minuets of me awkwardly staring at them both the doctor decides to continue. "Ok so now that you have all met we should continue. First, I am telling you now that this will be a hard transition but it always is. Harry you need to have a suitable and stable residence for Louis here". He continues to talk as if I'm not even sitting right in front of him. I am an equal in this situation. I have my rights as a citizen.  
"All the equipment such as a crib, maybe a rocker, changing tab--"

"Excuse me but I haven't even agreed to any of this yet so let's not get ahead of our selves". For the first time in the conversation all eyes are on me.

"What do you mean you haven't agreed, I have already informed you that the results are final Mr. Tomlinson". The doctor says looking at me over his computer screen.

"Yes thank you. But if I remember correctly I believe I heard you say there was a second option".

"What second opti--wait.... You don't mean what I said earlier. You can't be serious this is insane I can't--"

"Excuse me" Harry politely disturbs.  
"Can one of you please explain to me what you are talking about. What second option".

Swallow. "Well you see Mr. Styles there is infact another option although it is highly unrecommended and extremely rare".

"Yes...I'm listening". Harry encourages the doctor to continue.

"We'll our bio chemical engineers have created not to long ago a pill that slows down the heart rate until it finally stops. It is fatal".

"Ok.... And wait--  
He turns to me.  
"You want to take this pill. You rather die than be my little! Am I that horrendous, I don't even understand--"

"No! Your right, you don't understand. You cant understand what it's like. I have been a failure my entire life and finally I get the chance to leave this shit hole of a town but no, I can't because now according to the law I am incompetent and cannot take care of my own basic needs. I will not spend the rest of my life being a baby, being taken care of. Being useless".

Wide eyed Harry. Shock. Sadness. Astonishment. I'm not really sure what I see in his eyes.

All I know is that I need to leave.

"I need to leave, can we continue another time".

"Um well ok just one minuet-- doctor shocked flips through a stack of papers.  
"Ok well we shall continue this important conversation in a weeks time.-- he stops for a moment and looks at me seriously "please think everything through. There is no going back". I nod. He continues.

"You will have three months until the changes start to appear, so you must decide by then and after three months you will be unable to live on your own or with your family. Is that understood, both of you?"

We both answer yes.

"We'll then that is it for today. Thank you to you all".

 

\---------

 

I try and walk as fast as I can not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Hey wait Louis. It's me Harry".

"What do you want".

Shocked at my angry response he says "oh well I just thought that maybe we could talk, you know, get to know each other".

"Well theres nothing to know and anyway soon there won't be much left of me so attempt number one to changing my mind has failed. Sorry".  
I turn to walk away.

"No wait. You've misunderstood my intention, I only meant for us to talk, maybe over a cup of coffee".

I look at him skeptically. Should I trust him...

"Fine".

Relieved he nods and starts walking signing me to follow.

\-----------

"So.........what did you want to talk about".  
"I just wanted to get to know you".  
I fire back loosing my patience "if there is something you want to know just ask".  
"Ok well how old are you?"  
"18"  
"Oh cool well I'm 24...ok...What's your favorite colour".  
"Blue"  
"Mines red, ok let me think... How many are you in your family?"  
"Two".  
Oh "oh ok so like you and your...?"  
"Mother".  
"What's she like".  
"Can you stop asking me about my family".  
"Ya sorry I just thought--

Harry tries to get out of this situation when he is saved by my neighbor.

"Louis thank god I found you, she's doing it again. It's serious this time".

Ya because last time it wasn't,

"Ok mate thanks for the heads up, see you later".

"Sure thing mate. Watch your back".

I turn to a confused Harry.  
"I need to go so bye".

"Wait what's going on".

"It's non of your business"

"Yes it is I am your caretaker".

"Fuck you. Would you mind not yelling that. And no your not, not yet anyway".

"Sorry I didn't mean that I just want to help".

As I start to walk home I turn to Harry and say "bye". Leaving him to wonder..

Who is "she".


	5. Is that you?

As I walk down the road to the house I hear someone yelling and things being thrown out the window.  
Then as I get closer to the house I see its MY things she's throwing out the window.  
Crazy bitch.

"Good for nothing piece of crap...should have left him...ditch..."

"Mum what the bloody hell are you doing, stop fucking yelling down the street and get back in the bloody house".

 

Safe to say its a mess, looks like a wild animal tore through all of the closets and shelves. The mirror cracked with shards of glass covering every inch of the floor, I go to one of the loose floor panels to see if she found my secret stash, my secret stash includes; three small baggies of weed, two of cocaine, two packs of Molly's and 5K.   
It's safe.

I climb onto the roof sitting there for a few minuets before rolling up my joint. That's how I spent the next few hours, getting stoned.

 

\----------///

 

"You'll never believe what just happened, he finally agrees to sit with me and then suddenly some guy comes up to him telling him something about a women doing IT again, I don't even know what IT means. Then he just got up and said he had to go".

"Ok well I agree it is a bit worrisome but we don't really know this kid at all so maybe it's a neighborhood thing".

"I know but I can't help but feel a responsibility towards him, even though I know I'm not his caretaker yet, he made that very clear. I would still like to spend time to get to know him and make this as easy as possible for all of us... God dammit, why is this so hard".

"Ok relax, I understand you I feel the same responsibility towards him but you've got to give him some space, this is hard for all of us but maybe we can all meet up for coffee, you me him and his family too, we could get to know each other".

"Ya. Ok good idea, lets do that. Thank you, I love you".

"I love you too. We're gonna be just fine".

 

\------------////

 

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP you good for nothing kid!"   
She screams while barging into my bedroom drunk.... Again.

Ughh not again "WHAT DO YOU WANT GOD DAMMIT!!"

"Why can't you do anything! Useless piece of shit! I should have never had you, leave already. JUST LEAVE!"

"FINE. I'm leaving ok"  
I simply don't have anymore energy to argue so I get out of bed stuff some clothes, cash, phone, earphones and some weed into my bag and walk past her out the room. 

 

\----------////

 

"Ok so small problem. We don't even know where he lives".

"Umm... Well he have his file in my work bag. It's in the entrance"

"Ok so it says here that he lives... It doesn't say? It says that he lives down Roundwells Road but that's it. What can we do"

"Well we can always go down to Roundwells and look for his house"

"Hah that's a horrible idea".

"Lets do it anyway".

"Ok".

 

\----------////Harry pov

 

"God why do you still remember that, that was four years ago let it go".  
I plead.

"Never" he answers smugly.

I can't believe he lives in this kind of neighborhood, I mean it's not known for bring the safest neighborhood.

"You know this just makes me realize how much we don't know about him".

"......I know".

 

"Hey isn't that him?"


End file.
